Legends of the Omnitrix
Legends of the Omnitrix is a new series created and written by Sci100 and co-written by Cartoon44. ---- The series takes place in a parallel version of Bellwood which acts like a parallel universe in which the residents are actually characters from the Ben 10 Franchise that were transported to 'this world' town by a powerful curse. Its only hope lies with Ben 10 himself, who was brought here by the curse but has forgotten everything and is now 10 years once more. He's the only one who can defeat the dark and mysterious new villain who cast this spell. However, he is forced to deal with a friend, Ken who really is his son, Kevin, Gwen ( who is in a coma ) and Max. Each episode deals with 1/2 of it in this world, and the other half in the Ben 10 world. One segment shows a piece of their life, either before, after, or between the shows in an effort to explain who the events that transpire afterwards happen. The Scenes in Present Day Bellwood will be in First Person Narrative, while the scenes in the Ben 10 Universe will be in Third Person Narrative. ---- So Far Two Seasons have been confirmed. Legends of the Omnitrix/Season One|Season 1 Legends of the Omnitrix/Season Two|Season 2 Close Narrator: In a town named Bellwood... Doctor: “Do you know what you’re name is?” Ben: “ Ben, Ben Tennyson. “ Narrator: There are Heroes and Villains from another world, living together with no memory of their past selves. After years of battling villains, Ben Tennyson was about to have the happiest day of his life. However, an evil villain never before seen unleashed a curse, ruining everything. Ben: “ But.... why?” Vlad: '''“ Because it’s for MY HAPPY ENDING. “ '''Ben: “ Where are we going?” Vlad: “ To a world... where there are no heroes.... a world where I will control... everything. “ Narrator: Now, Ben Tennyson has lost his memory and arrives in an alternate universe, where there still is a Bellwood. However, everyone has forgotten their memories like him. His Destiny: To Save all he cares about and break this curse. But, there are many things in his way. And some of them... are connected to the past of the Ben 10 Universe. LEGENDS OF THE OMNITRIX Add your signature (type "~~~~" on a new bullet line) if you like this. *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ben 10: Hero of All Ages is now rebooted! 16:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *'Dr. Animo' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) *-Stripes (Blog: Latest Post; Upcoming Series) 03:04, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *'''HERO OF LIGHT RISES PART 3 IS COMING SOON EVERYONE! BE PREPARED FOR THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN HEAN AND ZARMOS THIS HOLIDAY SEASON! '''09:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Ken Tennyson/Ken Alrion *Gwen Tennyson/Gwen Lockart *Kevin Levin/Kevin Swan *Julie/Julie Darkstar *Azmuth/Harry the Clockmaster *Grandpa Max/Max Ares *Rook Blonko/Sheriff Henry Blonko Villains *Vladislaus Alrion ( new Villian ) *Charmcaster/Diana Stone *Hex/Mr.Alex Stone *Darkstar/Michael Dawn *Argit/???? *Plutonians/???? Legends of the Omnitrix/Ben 10 Universe Timeline|Ben 10 Universe Timeline Legends of the Omnitrix/Bellwood Universe Timeline|Bellwood Universe Timeline Legends of the Omnitrix/Gallery|Gallery Legends of the Omnitrix/Episode Titlecards|Episode Titlecards Legends of the Omnitrix/Episode Titlecards/Gallery|Episode Titlecards Gallery Legends of the Omnitrix/The Omnitrix|The Omnitrix Close Category:Legends of the Omnitrix Category:Series Category:Drama Category:User:Sci100 Category:Cancelled Ideas Category:Cancelled Series Category:Cartoon44 Category:Genre: Supernatural